User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Ahhhhh
This latest chapter is good, makes up for the disappointment of a few chapters recently. There is choas on dressrosa, people are looking for heroes, they turn to the few "symbols" of this they have. Doflimingo is not a disappointment (kinda figured it would take more then this to kill him last chapter). This is sort of like Alabasta Mark 2 - but better. :-D But this is going to raise some questions in the world. We know the next meeting of world leaders is coming up, and Dressrosa is going to have its old King back. How will this impact the next meeting? Several world leaders are going to be there that have been missing for awhile now. There is going to be a sort of divide in the world. Most of all, this is going to reveal the true impact of piracy on the world. Think about it, the WG has made prates to be a bad thing, but so far, one little pirate group is kinda doing all things that no one else would be able to do. And especially as Doflamingo is ex-world noble... Yet was allowed to just do as he pleases. On top of it, the revolutionaries will likely be the ones to blamed on/claim responsibility even though the pirates did the job, even if they want to deny it. Also, on the revolutionaries, a group who have topple nations... Is here in dressrosa stopping needless wars. Why is that so important? I know its a good thing, but it seems to be a little way out considering the revolutionaries have clash with government themselves. My guess? Those wars weren't really wars, but a set up to keep everyone fighting each other so they are distracted from the serious issues they face. Maybe even so they favorable side can receive "help" from the WG who will appear to be saviors to that nation? Or to keep them from ever co-operating to find out the truth? It doesn't seem so odd that Crocodile was allowed to do things the way he did, yet I wouldn't be surprised if the WG knew what he was up to somehow. There is definitely parallels between this situation with Croc and Doflamingo. And the thing with Croc is we know the royal family of Alabasta was one of the 20 kings that fought 800 years ago, but the only one who didn't go to the holy land to be part of the World Govenement. Actually... That one bit of inofmation has stood out as a bother for me for a while, what stopped them joining the others? Maybe they were the only ones who didn't like what went down in the blank century, did they feel guilty? I imagine, for beating the old Empire, the 20 kings might have felt like they were Gods, since no one thought they could be toppled, maybe the Alabasta family didn't like that? Who knows, its all speculation. Its going to be interesting to find out why later on, its one of those on going mysteries of this series. For now, we're just at the turning point of this arc and heading towards the end. :-/ Category:Blog posts